Vorlage:Information/doc
) Remember that your image can be found and used without context of other files you uploaded and at other pages than you used it and for different reasons or details. The description should contain all basic objective indications (including location if it is a depiction or recording of a real subject or event). Wikilinks are high recommended to be used. To allow fulltext searching, also clearly visible file content should be closely described verbally. A parameter of location coordinates (for image files depicting real places) is not included in "Information" template yet. Template (for camera location and heading, preferred) and/or (for the depicted subject, if needed – especially in case of zoomed or cuted-out photo of a distant subject) should be used. There are several ways how to place it. Some users prefer to add the Location template next to the Information template, some user prefer to nest it into the "description" field of the Information template. |1stat=required |2=date |2d=Date of creation, when the original source (such as photograph of 3-D scene, digital file, or original 2-D artwork) was created. Possible formats: *in ISO 8601 format, e.g. "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006". Dates following this format are processed by . The following formats are recognized: ** YYYY ** YYYY-MM ** YYYY-MM-DD ** YYYY-MM-DD hh:mm ** YYYY-MM-DD hh:mm:ss *using , , , or some of other date templates * For photos, there exist special templates (if there is need to distinguish from the creation date of the depicted work) and (if the real date of taken is unknown or unstated). Those templates use ISO format (e. g. , * If the creation date of a file moved from other project is unknown, can be used - this template should be also used (in addition) if the first publication date (outside Commons) is relevant in relation to copyright. This template also use the ISO format. * If the image depicts a real subject, its creation date can be stated in addition to the date of the depiction. For files depicting an artwork, date of creation of the artwork can be stated in template which contains also many other fields. * If the file is a modified or derivative work, both date of the original (source) work and date of the last version (derivative work) should be stated with appropriate comments or notes. * If needed, the date has to be furnished with some other specifying text (e. g. "date of creation", "date of the first publication", "date of modification" etc.) – if you use such text specification or more dates, the pure ISO format is unusable and some of the date templates is (are) needed. "Date = 2008-06-09" is equivalent with "Date = ", but extra text requires something like "Date = " or "Date = " or "Date = panorama created on ". |2stat=required |3=source |3d=information about where the file is from (own files should be tagged with ); if the file is derived work, the original work(s) should be designated |3stat=required |4=author |4d=original author of the file; where appropriate, use with . If the work is derived, the author of the original (e. g. depicted or retouched) work should be mentioned as well. |4stat=required |5=permission |5d=license information, eventually other usage limitations and warnings |5def=blank field presented as: " " |6=other_versions |6d=links to files with very similar content or derived files; use thumbnails or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Gallery_tag. |7=other_fields |7d=Additional table fields (in escaped wiki syntax). You can use to populate this field. |name=Information |desc='Please give full information for the ''date, source and author fields. The date of a photograph must be when the original photograph was created, and not the date of upload, nor the date of any scan or other derivative action. If the photographic image has been modified please give author, date and license for each modification. Please use template if the image is of a painting, sculpture or other artwork and if the image is a part of a complete set of page scans of a book (or in the case of DjVu and PDF, one file may comprise all the page).' This template is used to provide formatting to the basic information for files (file content, license, authorship information etc.). This template is automatically inserted by the Javascript-aided upload tool too. For a full usage description of the template, see Commons:First steps/Quality and description. |relieson=Template:ISOdate |namespace=File |usergroup=all |usage-notes= |type=marker |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |seealso= |setscats= |lines=multi |shorthand= }} Example usage Example for photograph For example the source code of the description of photograph File:Piers Sellers spacewalk.jpg is: |Source=NASA News & Events - http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html |Date=2006-07-12 |Author=NASA, Astronaut Michael Edward Fossum |Permission= |other_versions= }} }} The code above produces the following information table: |Source=NASA News & Events - http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/hi-resjpgs/14.jpg, from http://www.nasa.gov/externalflash/121_gallery/index_noaccess.html |Date=2006-07-12 |Author=NASA, Astronaut Michael Edward Fossum |Permission= |other_versions= }} Example other_fields Example using the ''other_fields parameter to display a credit line: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other_fields = }} will produce: | Author = John Doe | Date = 2008-06-09 | Other_fields = }} Recommendations For many media it is desirable to use a geocoding template in addition to the Information template. Microformat This template also emits an hCalendar microformat marking the creation of the image as an event. To do this, it requires the template, and takes the file name as the "summary" property. Optionally, it can include the as an attendee and an hCard microformat, and use the contents of as the hCalendar's "description" property. Coordinates may be included by use of , or . See also * Template:Information field * Template:Credit line